pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon - The Journey of Max: Zamasu's Justice
Pokemon - The Journey of Max: Zamasu's Justice is an alternate crossover movie between Dragon Ball Z and One Punch Man for Pokemon - The Journey of Max. Plot Narrator: Due to certain circumstances, the previous movie is no longer canon. And where was I, oh yes, here's a newer movie, not like the previous one. This world of Pokemon is good, while we normally focus on Ash, this movie is for a fanfiction focusing on Max. Max defeated Red, his greatest rival, and became the Champion, and now another deity may bring an Eternal Dragon from space. Future Zamasu: Hsiw ym tnarg dna, Nogard Enivid, htrof emoc, Pretty peas! Super Shenron: What is your will? Future Zamasu: Grant me a servant with the body of Son Goku! Grant my body immortality! Grant my Pokemon to be the most powerful Pokemon in the existence even more powerful than Arceus and Mewtwo! Super Shenron: -grants Zamasu that body and also grants the Pokemon and immortality- Future Zamasu: Perfect! Super Shenron: -scatters the Super Dragon Balls- Future Zamasu: My immortal body, my Pokemon and Son Goku's power to annihilate the humans! Now justice is ready to be served. Narrator: -plays opening- (Meanwhile in Pokemon Earth as Pokemon Champions Battle Tournament almost finished like Max vs Cynthia are battling in the final round) Cynthia: -sends out Garchomp- Everyone else: Keep it up Max! Max: Go, Swampert! *sends out Swampert* Swampert: -is sent out- Max: Swampert, Use Hydro Pump! Swampert: -uses Hydro Pump- Cynthia: Garchomp, use Dragon Rush! Garchomp: -uses Dragon Rush- Max: Now, Swampert. Use Ice Beam! Cynthia: No! Garchomp: -is defeated- Referee: Garchomp is unable to battle, Swampert is the winner! Announcer: Max has now beaten Cynthia. Everyone else: Good job Max! Swampert: -knocks Max down and licks his face- Max: Hahaha!!! ? Cynthia: Max, you do well. Max: Thanks! Cynthia: This egg will hatch eventually, using my training methods, and take care of it with love and care. Max: Thank you very much! (In the main lobby of Pokemon World Tournament) Max: *sees Professor Birch in PC* Hey Professor! Professor Birch: Hello Max, you seem to be doing well as the Champion. Professor Birch: Okay. Giant Tentacruel: -leans in, in a forced way since its too big- Tentacool Minions: -crawl in- Ash: Wait a minute, Max, how did you catch that Tentacruel? Max: I saw Tentacruel sometime when I was lost and the heart of Tentacruel inside, It was full of hatred for humans and I told him that sometimes revenge is not gonna work, Revenge maybe sweet but sometimes revenge might consume them into darkness and I don't want him to get into darkness. So I tried to befriend him with care by giving him Pokemon food along with his minions. Now this Tentacruel understand my reason why revenge would not work in some ways. And now because of that, This Tentacruel can protect the Pokemon that I caught, traded or given away by someone while in absent since he's a giant. His minions can be messenger to their boss so that their boss can protect my Pokemon. Ash: That's very nice, Max. Ironically, Team Rocket were the ones who evolved it, when they sprayed a sauce on it that triggered its evolution and enlarged it, both at the same time. Max: Ah I see now. Tentacruel, How are you feeling along with your minions? Giant Tentacruel: Tenta! Tentacool Minions: Tenta! Max: Good! *smiles at Giant Tentacruel and Tentacool Minions* Tentacruel: -grabs a random Meowth that, like the Meowth of the infamous Team Rocket Trio, had learned English- Its been a while, Max and Ash, but this place is very good. Max: And did you protect the Pokemon while I was gone? Tentacruel: Yes, I protected the Pokemon from an attack by minor members of Team Rocket, not related to the stupid trio you had run ins with that enlarged and evolved me. Max: Thank goodness. Ash: Max is the champion, and he does great. May, Paul, and Barry: We agree with that. Vivi: -kisses Max- This is for all the good work you have been doing. Max: Um Tentacruel, Do you mind coming with me along with your minions, just in case? Tentacruel: Sure, thing! Max: -sends Magnezone to Birch- Birch: -puts Tentacruel in a Poke Ball and sends Tentacruel to Max- Max: *gets the Poke ball contains Giant Tentacruel* Thank you, Professor. Birch: You are welcome. Max: Guys, Let's go visit Mossdeep City. *sends out Dragonite* Everyone: Okay (In Mossdeep City) Fan: Hey Max, can I have your autograph? Max: Sure thing! *signs him an autograph* Trainer: Hey Max, can we battle? Max: Sure thing! It will be one on one battle, Is that okay? Trainer: Okay. Max: Go Gallade! *sends out Gallade* Gallade: -is sent out- Trainer: -sends out Gardevoir- Max: Wow, This is going to be an interesting battle! Now, Gallade use Stored Power! Trainer: Gardevoir, use Stored Power! Gallade: -uses Stored Power- Gardevoir: -uses Stored Power- Max: Use Close Combat! Gallade: -uses Close Combat- Trainer: Gardevoir, use Moonblast! Gardevoir: -uses Moonblast- Max: Now, Gallade. Use Stored Power! Gallade: -uses Stored Power- Trainer: Gardevoir, use Stored Power Gardevoir: -uses Stored Power- (Suddenly the sea gets attacked by a mysterious entity including Water Pokemon as it makes Tidal Wave to the Mossdeep City) Everyone: What was that? Max: Tsk! We need to do something! Tentacruel, Go! *sends out Tentacruel* Tentacruel: -is sent out- Tentacool Minions: -emerge from the water- Max: Tentacruel, Use Hydro Pump to calm the sea down! Tentacruel: -uses Hydro Pump, and pulls out the Meowth to order its minions- Tentacool Minions: -use Hydro Pump as well- News: An unknown entity attacked the oceans and caused a massive tidal wave. Cynthia, Lance, Alder, and Diantha: Seems like Max is dealing with the problem. Steven: -is witnessing the event- Who would cause this tidal wave? Max: Thank you Tentacruel and Tentacool minions! Tentacruel: -uses the Meowth- You are welcome. Max: Now return! *recalls Tentacruel* Tentacool Minions: -swim off- News: The giant Tentacruel from the incident in Porta Vista a long time ago, and the Tentacool that served it then, were present to use Hydro Pump on the tsunami. Upon further inspection, these Tentacool still serve the Tentacruel, and the Tentacruel has recently been caught by Pokemon Champion Max. So, Max, what do you think about everything going on? Max: That unknown entity caused this tidal wave. We don't know what's going on yet. News: Thank you Max. News: -head to Ash- So, Ash, we heard about your recent victory against Alain. Ash: Yeah, my Greninja went through its Mega Evolution-ish thing to combat Alain's Charizard, which could become a Mega form, and it had a Water Shuriken that enlarged a lot to beat it. -shows his trophy- And I think that the massive tidal wave was something bad about to happen. News: Okay. Thank you very much, Ash. Now back to you, guys! Norman and Caroline: We are proud of Max and hope that nothing happens to him. Delia: I think the same about Ash, especially about the tidal wave. Black Goku: Oh no... You can't escape! *uses his Dark Kamehameha on Future Trunks* Future Trunks: -barely escapes- Black Goku: *uses Ki to try to find Future Trunks but to no avail* Tsk... He escaped. (Meanwhile in Time Travelling to the main present) Future Trunks: -ends up in the present- Vivi: Who is that? -touches his chest- Future Trunks: *stays fainted* Vivi: He was attacked from the future! Guys, this guy is from the future. Max: Let's go! *go to the guy from the future* Whoa! Everyone: Who are you? Future Trunks: My name is Trunks from the future. And you can see that I was attacked from the future. Ash: I am Ash. May: I am May. Paul: I am Paul. Barry: I am Barry. Vivi: I am Vivi. Future Trunks: Nice to meet you... ugh! *holds his injured arm* Max: Nice to meet you too Future Trunks: Yeah... ugh! *holds his injured body* Max: -helps Future Trunks- Future Trunks: -gets up- Ash: Um, Trunks, or is it Future Trunks since you are from the future? Future Trunks: I did travel into the past, where I think my past self is present, so yes, I am Future Trunks. (Meanwhile in Steve's house) Steven: So, hows it going? And how can I help you? Future Trunks: -telepathically contacts his friends- Bulma: *eats him Senzu Bean* Future Trunks: *in Steven's bed and opens his eyes* Goku: Pull yourself, Trunks. Category:Movies Category:Episodes